


Don't Think Twice, It's Alright

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short D/V ditty. When Daniel realizes he'll miss Vala he asks her to accompany him home when SG1 is forced to go on leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Twice, It's Alright

~0i0~

Daniel stopped in the middle of the hall outside his quarters, duffle in hand, computer bag over his shoulder. It was so quiet. It was early. Not quite 0500 hours. No personnel rushing about, fully armed returning from or leaving for another fight. Weird after years and years and years of one catastrophe after the other. He looked across the hall, sighed then moved on.

At his car, Daniel tossed his gear in the back seat then got in. He needed some time alone. Without interruption. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a whole week to be home. Turning his head slowly he took a quick look across to the entrance, then put his key in the ignition. Still he didn't start the car. “Damn.” He muttered, got out and marched towards the mountain with purpose.

It's not that he was mad, or irritated, or annoyed. He supposed he was surprised.

Without stopping he walked slowly, taking the elevator down to the crossover point, nodded to the guard as he silently sighed in, right under where he'd just signed out, got on the elevator pushed the button with determination, and shook his head in wonder.

Standing at her door he knocked with one knuckle and waited.

“Daniel?” She asked with concern, her voice heavy with sleep as she opened the door.

There was no hesitation, he just blurted it out. “Why don't you pack some things and come with me?”

Fluffing her bed head hair Vala blinked, then smiled. “Sweet, as always. Thank you for asking but I know you want to get away. Alone. To work. And be alone.”

“You shouldn't stay here by yourself for an entire week.”

“I won't be alone, silly. There's plenty of SGC personal people on duty.”

“Personnel. ”

“Yes, I meant that. So go. I'll be fine. I have lots of movies, magazines and some weird things to run in Sam's lab that Dr. Lee asked me to help with, although I think he just asked to be nice. Anyway, I'll be busy. You know, doing fun things.”

“Vala.” He said her name with a heavy disbelieving sigh. “Please. Just pack. Maybe you can help me. Or you can get some sun. Or something.”

“Something like drive you to some traction?”

“Distraction.”

“You really don't want me to go. You feel guilty. I'm staying here.”

“Pack. Please. You know you want to leave here.”

“If I wanted to leave here, Daniel, I could have gone with Mitchell.”

“He's fly fishing with his father.”

“Well I could have gone, but it doesn't make sense to fish for flies, I don't get it.”

“You weren't invited to fish for flies.”

'Well, I could have visited with his mom.” She gave him her best 'so there' smirk.

“Wendy's on a cruise with friends.” He returned her smirk tit for tat.

A dark brow rose in challenge. “I could have gone with Teal'c.” 

“He's in closed sessions with the Jaffa.”

“So?” Vala tossed her still mussed hair.

“You weren't invited.”

“I could have visited Sam or Carolyn.” 

Daniel held up a finger signaling 'one'. “On a ship five weeks out.” Then the second finger came up. “In Vietnam with her mother.”

“I can do my nails, really, really, well. And practice my basketball.” She looked away a moment, then back. “Why are you doing this?”

“I can't leave you here for a week. I'd go nuts without you.” He shuffled his feet. When she didn't say anything Daniel pushed the door open fully and walked past her. “I'll wait while you pack.”

“I'm not going!”

“Yes, you are. Don't make me toss you over my shoulder and haul you all the way up through the SGC, through NORAD and out to the car. People will never stop talking about it.”

“What's gotten into you?” Vala looked truly amazed as she stared at him.

“Honestly, I don't know.” Daniel shrugged. “I... I only know I don't want to be away from you for that long. Or think about you being stuck here.” 

For a moment Vala stood there mouth agape. Finally, she attempted to speak. “I'm over... over... uh....”

“Whelmed?”

Head bobbing, she answered. “That's the one. What are you doing now?” Vala followed him across the room where Daniel opened a drawer and pulled a lacy chemise out. 

“You want this one?” He wouldn't look at the lingerie that dangled from his fingers.

“Yes.”

He pulled some skimpy panties out. “And these?” His gaze flicked to the garment and then away quickly.

“Yes.”

“What about....”

“Alright!” She snatched a bra from his hand. “I'll pack. Only because you resist.”

His brows scrunched. “Insist?”

She did that grin – eyes big, teeth clamped, mouth wide.

“You did that on purpose.” He accused her, his smile broadening.

“Of course, I did, darling.”

“Maybe you should bring your magazines and movies and nail polish, just in case.” 

Moving closer Vala looked up at him, eyes batting, “Where am I going to sleep?”

“Why? Does it matter?” Voice deep, he rushed the words out before he could stop himself.

“Well, darling, I need to know if I should bring regular pajamas or something sexy to sleep in.” Vala twisted to and fro.

Daniel towed her close, saying,“Bring something sexy,” then kissed her the way he'd wanted to for years. 

~0i0~ END


End file.
